Do What U Want - Kai Hiwatari
by Sheezus
Summary: Drabbles made by you, being able to do what ever the hell you want with Kai Hiwatari! Use a OC or Beyblade character to have your fun! I take any kind of requests, please read the first chapter for information.
1. FYI - For Your Information

**Hiya guys, I wanted to give this chance to readers or authors on here to have some fun with a certain beyblader… Kai Hiwatari, (he seems the best to tease.)**

**I was going to start off with a beginning chapter but I wanted to let everyone know firstly about what this story of teases will be about or a load of drabbles of Kai and... **

**Basically, you can pick any character you want, and it could be used more than once, as you pick any beyblade character or even your own OC you can pick what will happen or be done to Kai with the character you've chosen, do you get me?**

**It can be any rating; it could be a very romantic one, smut, comedy, prank, angst, sad whatever you want to do with Kai.**

**You up for it?**

**Kai: **Wait… *reads the note* what no!

**Kai, please! For the fans, the readers, for me!**

**Kai: **Do you really think I'm going to let you do this to me?

**Yeah because… because… because I'll do something to you! You'll hate me for, for like forever!**

**Kai: **Hn, and what will that be?

**Urm, I haven't got any in my mind at the moment, but I promise I've got something you'll hate.**

**Kai: **I'm not convinced.

**You don't need to be because I'm doing this to you, whether you like it or not, I'm sorry but Kai.**

**Kai: **Hn.

**See what I'm dealing with here?**

**Kai: **You're dealing with nothing.

**You're being a little kid.**

**Kai: **I'm being a little kid? You're practically letting people do what they want with me like oh Kai Hiwatari for rent, you buy, you use, you give it back. I'm not doing that.

**So? It's for the amusement, and you might like it, you never know what they have in thought Kai.**

**Kai: **I hate you.

**You hate me? ***sniffs* **Oh, thank you very much, nice of you to tell me this, just because I'm a girl that wants to have some fun you suddenly hate me now? ***cries* **(TnT)**

**Kai: **Jeez, calm down, I'll do it just stop -!

*wipes tears with Kai scarf*

* * *

**Request (detail info needed)**

**~ Beyblade character ~**

**1) Which beyblade character**

**2) Age**

**3) Outfit**

**4) Personality (what kind of person do you want them to be?)**

**~ OC character ~**

**1) Hair colour, length, type (straight or curly or short etc.;)**

**2) Age**

**3) Eye colour**

**4) Body type**

**5) Height in feet and inches please**

**6) Personality**

**7) Outfit**

**I will need the scene of choice and what you want to do with Kai and the main plot. **

**Okay guys, if you want to let me know, you can review or PM if you want to request. **

* * *

** Sheezus sending cyber love to you! Goodbye guys! Xoxo**

**I'm really sorry that it so much and the fact that Kai is on his period and being such a bish.**

**Kai: **Hey, I'm letting you, *shivers* use me, so shut up.

**Hehe, love you. XD**


	2. Coffee, Business & Fan Girls - GracefulA

**Requested by: **Graceful Amaryllis

**Thank you for your request and I hope you enjoy this; also I'm glad you were intrigued by this wacky idea of mine. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own beyblade, OC, plot or Kai but I'm forcing Kai on all of this.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Coffee, Business & Fan Girls

* * *

"Hi Kai."

"_Hey, what's up Noelani?" _

"I was just wondering if we could meet up at some café to talk."

"_Talk about what?"_

"You know the accident and business."

"_Oh okay, you want to meet at the café down my end?" _

"Sure, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"_Okay, bye."_

Turning the phone down, Noelani hurried and quickly put on her red and gold high-top sneakers, looking at herself in the mirror to see a caramel brunette with copper streaks look back at her with her coffee brown eyes, pulling her hair into a stylish pony-tail she pulls off with her wavy hair she looks over her outfit, her usual vibrant scarlet crop styled tank top that reveals her navel area with her light wash denim shorts that reached mid-thigh as she accessorized it with a white leather belt and a bronze butterfly buckle, keeping her beyblade gear remaining on her hip.

Going out in her casual outfit before, accessorizing it with her red and gold fingerless gloves, along with a red and gold baseball cap. She headed out of the mansion and walked towards the café Kai suggested, as she knew which one she was going on about.

Walking there as she reached where he was at, before opening the door as it was quiet and calm presence, walking towards the opposite seat of Kai she sat down before starting.

"Hi," She started as he nodded back she looked around before back at him.

"Because of the accident, now what are you going to do with Voltaire's money?" Noelani simply asked him, Kai opened his eyes too look at her, seeing if she was serious or not, he could tell she was interested and serious.

"I'll have to run the company, what are you going to do with Vincent money?" Kai answered, whilst he asked Noelani too before she started to wonder.

"I don't know, he didn't really have that much companies, it's just a lot of land he owns." Noelani looked at Kai to see him not really paying attention.

"Kai! Could you please listen and hear me out, I'm being patronized by his assistant and all the phone-calls about his business's and the funeral I have to manage and attend to, and all of this is annoying and you could at least listen." Noelani broke at him before seeing a waiter bringing a cup towards her.

"Oh, I didn't order this." Noelani says as the waitress puts it down and pauses in hesitation.

"I bought it for you, but why not let his assistant do the funeral, that's what I've done." Kai suggested his plan whilst Noelani bit her bottom lip, before sipping on her hot chocolate, which Kai bought. Whilst the waitress walked off, minding her own business.

"That's you, it's all been dumped on me, and I don't want to mess up." Noelani says, knowing that Kai didn't care if his granddad was dead, Voltaire didn't really show much love either.

"He didn't care if you existed or not, why should you worry?" Kai replied coldly, Noelani sighed as she looked at Kai, looking out the window seeing that it started to rain.

"I guess you're right, I'm sending the funeral to his assistant hands, he'll probably know Vincent better than me." Noelani says before drinking her hot-chocolate.

"Oh my god, as if! As if! That girl is talking to my babe Kai!" A girl screeched across the café as she started to grab tissues turning them into hard balls and starting to throw it at Noelani, but miss her ridiculously.

"You're such a hoe, first you take Miguel and now you're with Kai!" The girls started to grabs some other things and throw it at Noelani as she looked down, sitting there quietly as she tried to ignore them, well it wasn't that easy.

More girls filled the room as the employees and staff tried to get them out of the café but everything was over-loading.

"Get a life! Stop playing with Miguel and Kai!" Other girls started to start a riot in the café shop, first it was a peaceful zone and now it turned into a bar with a foot-ball (soccer) match going on.

"Kai, baby, why are you with her?" A anonymous girl yelled out as various things were thrown at Noelani whilst the member of staff tried cleaning up away into the plastic big black bags as Kai sighed before getting up and facing them all.

"Can't you just leave me and her alone, we're talking business and you're just all annoying as it is! Leave!" Kai yelled at them all as everything went silent; Noelani looked at Kai wide eyes- being surprised Kai stopped it just like that. Well he could hush a stadium, why not a café?

"Thank you." Noelani whispered as she bit her bottom lip, watching them all go with a bitch fit, Noelani knew that from this day forward she'll have to keep her guard up and not take these assumptions into mind.

"Look, just don't control the funeral; use the land to make some business's like hotels? Restaurants? Bars? Night clubs? Beyblade stadiums? Anything you want, but just make a business out of it so you'll have some money with you, you make the money, don't sell it." Kai advises wisely whilst Noelani nods at everything he said.

"Okay, pass the funeral, make a business, and don't sell the land for anything." Now all she needed to do was handle the up-tight ass of an assistant Vincent had. Looking at the clock to seeing that it was 10 minutes to 4, Noelani got up.

"I need to go and make a few phone calls, thank you Kai for coming and advising me." She said before giving a quick hug and walking out in a quick pace.

"Do you want a lift?" Kai asked as he noticed the rain before joining her outside under the little hut.

"No thanks, I think I'll be fine I mean I don't live that far anyway, and I'll have to grab some ingredients for dinner to make for Joyce and me." Noelani says knowing she'll be soaked, but also knowing that she didn't want to bother Kai anymore. Kai nodded as he watched the girl speed walk through the rain, he sighed as he saw his driver come out with an umbrella towards Kai, getting under he watched her hurry away into the distant.

Shoving his hands into his pockets he walked towards the car before getting in the limo, going home Noelani hurried quickly but after feeling her clothes being soaked and her body covered by the rain she gave up, getting into their local supermarket Noelani got a few ingredients, paying them and leaving the super-market, having to meet with the rain again before reaching home as her parents were out of town for 2 weeks, leaving her the adult to look after her sisters.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it Graceful Amaryllis, seeing your OC with Kai for the day. **

**Any request for any beyblade character or your own OC to be with Kai for a day, please leave a review or PM me, information is on the first chapter.**

**Sheezus sending one cyber love! X**


	3. Friends With Benefits - izza-x23

**Requester: **izza-x23

I'm sorry about delaying your request because of not understanding something's but now that I do, I really hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade, or their chracters or the plot… but I'm forcing Kai to do this so yeah, toodles!

**Kai: **What is it with and all of these talks?

*Sigh* Shut up and just go and talk to Hiromi.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Friends with Benefits

* * *

Today was the day. The day that Hiromi wanted to talk to Kai about life, just a regular talk, they already booked the date and time as they were so organised like that. Knowing Kai he's always a step forward than everyone, as for Hiromi; she was too, but they were more like baby steps then the long strides Kai takes.

Looking in the mirror to double check the way she looks, today she specially straightened her hair down, no more crazy flicks, all smooth and voluminous. Wearing white short shorts because the weather outside was just scorching, a purple sheer shirt on-top with a silk black bralette underneath whilst putting her petite feet in a pair of nude anouk heels.

Growing up from the age of 16 to 26, it's been 10 years since she last saw them, being confident with herself now, Hiromi walked outside with her phone in her hand with a clutch bag. Walking to the booked office Kai placed in his building since he was now took the role of Mr Dickenson whilst Hiromi worked part-time as she was also working at University, she looked at the clock to see it was 1:19pm exact which meant it'll take her only 10 minutes to get there, that was fine with her.

Walking around the streets of Tokyo as she came back from the UK, she enjoyed it there, meeting knew people and going to the places where she always wanted to go, also visiting Birmingham as she never thought that Birmingham has more canals then Venice, until coming back to Japan she had no clue how Kai got contact with her as she remembered he left to go to Russia to stay, as that's what everyone did. Tyson stayed in Japan with Kenny, Ray went to China, Max went back to the USA to his mom as for Hiromi, and she went to the UK for some time until now.

Seeing the entrance of the BBA building, she walked across the hallway to have her ID with her she went into the elevator before stopping at her floor she walked towards the office door before knocking to hear no reply. Walking in she saw the curtains closed and him sitting there with a newspaper on his face and a cup of brandy in his hands.

"Hello Kai." She says as she walks towards the curtains and pulls them open to allow light and opening the window for some fresher air. Kai took the newspaper off to look at her. He definitely noticed that she turned into a woman, well of course she's 26 now, she's not like that 16 year old girl she used to be.

"Hey Hiromi." He replied, Hiromi shivered a bit as his voice sent chills down her spine, seeing how much taller, muscular and broader he has become his voice was a slight big difference.

"How have you been?" Hiromi asks before sitting down in her seat, she looks at him intently to see those blue shark fins gone.

"Busy, but fine, took over the company a few years ago, so you back on with the BBA?" Hiromi nodded before smirking.

"Why are you smirking like that?" Kai asked.

"At how much we've changed and matured, I mean I'm in university getting a degree now that I've completed my master's degree it's off to PhD, and you're not wearing your scarf neither your 4 blue marks, and here I am working for the BBA." Hiromi explains as Kai smirks to see her accomplishments.

"Congrats." He says before sitting up as he moistened his throat with the brandy.

"Thank you, so how has the company been?" Hiromi asked before looking around the room and looking at all the old pictures.

Talking before he could answer Hiromi eyes widened.

"Oh my god I was so flat chested then! Dear lord and my hair? What was I thinking?" She looks at the photo before at Kai, and then back at the photo and back at Kai. Hearing him chuckle he had a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"The company is fine, everything is running well, it's just." He stopped his sentence before he finished it as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"It's just what?"

"It's just that now it's boring, I have to wait for another month to start the championship and everything is already booked and done." Kai says as Hiromi sits in the seat in front of him.

"Well that's life, being patient Kai." Hiromi says to see him raise his eye-brows at her.

"You're the one to talk." Kai replies whilst she rolls her eyes at him.

"I heard Tyson is getting married," Kai started as Hiromi eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, I sympathise for the girl." Hiromi looks and gazes elsewhere before Kai passes the invitation whilst Hiromi opens it and looks at it.

"It's official." Her jaw dropped to see this day actually come.

"Yeah, I know." Kai replies before having his invitation in his hands.

"Any other news?" Hiromi asks, putting the invitation on the table.

"Tala's gotten married, they did the contract, but the wedding is going to be soon this month, I'll let you know if you want to come." Kai informs whilst Hiromi eyes widens.

"And Ray finally asked Mariah to marry him." Hiromi eyes widened wider than before.

"I want to go; jeez all of this happened while I was gone? So many marriages," Hiromi looked at Kai to see him smirking.

"Hn, pretty much yeah." Kai says before getting up and looking out the all-window view he had.

"I swear down with all of this university and the BBA thing, I think I'm handling the stress well." Hiromi says as Kai looks at her intently.

"I guess I'm doing well too." Kai says as he never thought that it's been so long since he had sex.

"Mmm, I met so many people, and the courses are okay but are complicated." Hiromi rambles before stopping to see Kai looking at her intently.

"Have you ever tried to have a friend with benefits?" Kai asked whilst Hiromi looked confused before looking at Kai; he was dressed in a white shirt with 3 buttons opened, no tie, messy hair, black smart trousers and shoes. That was Kai.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means, a friend that you have sex with, no strings attached, no committed relationship." Kai explained whilst she shakes her head.

"Never been through anything like that." Hiromi answers while he smirks.

"You still a virgin?" Kai asked.

"Not any more, kind of got wasted with my ex-boyfriend." She replied whilst Kai didn't expect that answer.

"If I asked you to be that friend with benefits, would you say yes to my offer?" Kai asked as Hiromi looked up at him seeing if he was kidding to be asking someone like her, but shit he wasn't joking.

* * *

**That's all of it guys! And I have to thank you all for all of the reviews, it makes me so happy to see them and seeing that you guys are enjoying this. Lol but you have no idea how many times I write Hilary instead of Hiromi.**

**I hope you enjoyed this izza-x23!**

**Kiscia ~ **I'm drafting your request at-the-moment and hopefully I can finish it and write it up but yeah, lol I'll try to get your request done and uploaded, but until then, I hope you enjoyed this and thank you for the info. Thank you for the request! X

**Graceful Amaryllis ~ **Thank you for your lovely review, and yeah that idea came into mind whilst I was drafting it up, I was like what if this idea went around? Lol but I'm super happy you enjoyed your one-shot and I can't believe I guess her grand-dad name right! XD x

**MasterExpose ~ **Yes this story is also mine, lol and hopefully I'll get time to do your request just PM it to me in detail if you want if not I'll try to improvise and yes I do write yaoi, thank you for your nice review and I hope you've enjoyed this update. X

**IceIceFire ~ **Thank you for your lovely review and yeah I kind of pushed Kai to do this, but its all fun! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. X

**Superbbia ~ **Haha I'm loving it to! XD Using Kai in the situations of being with other characters is just funny and for the amusement, anyways I hope you enjoyed this update and thank you for your awesome review. X

**Guest ~ **Arrw, it doesn't need to be a main-plot you can just give me an idea you want Kai to be and I'll improvise on it, but I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter, thank you for your nice review. X

**Nami ~ **Haha, we need some fire extinguisher here! Lol I totally get what you mean, anyways if you want to request just leave an idea and I'll improvise if you have an idea in mind you want Kai to be in. Thank you for your crazy (in a good way) review. X

**BritnySelf ~ **I have no idea why Kai is so cute, it always occurs to me that why is Kai so damn sexy?! XD Yay! PM or Review whatever idea you have and I'll get to it, anyways thank you for your adorable review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. X

**Sheezus sending cyber kisses and hugs to ya'll! Xo**


	4. Kissing Trials - Kiscia

**Requester: **Kiscia – hope you enjoy this hun!

**I don't know how poker goes, so I made a little easy version of my own, boo me. I hope you all enjoy it! And thank you for all of your reviews! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! YAOI is in this update! **

**Disclaimer: ***cough*I do not own the beyblade or either their characters, or this plot.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Kissing Trials

* * *

"So you're back again Kai." Tala says whilst Kai walks past them, giving them the usual treatment.

"Yeah, he's back, oh by the way Spencer went back to his family so it's just the three of us." Bryan says with a smirk while Kai continues to walk as he kept his back to them Tala shrugs his shoulder before catching up with Kai along with Bryan.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Tala asked as they all got into the car, driving away from the air-port.

Kai stayed looking outside the window until he closed his eyes whilst Tala and Bryan exchanged looks before coming up with the same idea.

"Why don't we play strip poker?" Bryan suggested as Kai eyes shot open.

"No." Kai rejected whilst Tala smirked.

"Well, we had a feeling you'd say that but if you're not going to participate then you can't with us for the next championships, and now that you're not captain no more, you have no say." Tala explained to feel those daggers shoot his head. If looks could kill, Tala knew he would be dead by now.

"You can't force and not let me play, I'm the best player you've got dickhead." Kai says whilst Bryan rolls his eyes.

"Well Spencer and Ian can come back and you're off dickhead." Tala says whilst Kai eyes fiercely glared at Bryan and Tala.

"Where is this night going to end? It's stupid." Kai said before moving his eyes to look outside.

"It's not stupid, it's just some fun to have, and you know you miss us."

"I do not." Kai declines.

"Oh Kai, we both know you missed us dearly, it was so hard for you to move through the days without seeing us." Bryan pipes up.

"Yeah right, I'd put up with Max on candy then you two." Bryan raises an eye-brow before turning to Kai to mouth 'what the fuck'.

"Arw, where's the fun in that?" Tala pouts as he looks at Kai in his rear-view mirror.

"There is none." Silence went on as they arrived back at their apartment.

* * *

**Later that night**

Kai was eventually forced into playing as Bryan and Tala black-mailed him with many things and the fact that they'll make him sleep outside if he didn't play tonight.

Taking a few shots of vodka and brandy the three had their dinner before sitting around the kitchen table with their cigarettes and joints lit, bottles of alcohol in their systems, and a deck of cards in Tala hands.

"Let's leave it simple, whoever has the best 5 cards are the winner and chooses which item of clothing the losers will have to take off, and the winner asks a question to the losers and they'll have to answer truthfully, fair?" Tala explains whilst Kai shrugs his shoulders and Bryan smirking.

"You can only take 1 card if you need it, other than that, let's start bitches." Bryan adds whilst Tala places down 5 cards for everyone, Tala had a smirk lying on his face whilst Kai sighed.

"In your honour of sir Tala Valkov, you both go down the royal flush." Tala says to show his deck of cards being a black heart A, black heart king, black heart queen, black heart jack and black 10 hearts.

"Fuck you." Bryan comments before slapping his cards down to see a random bunch together.

"I quit." Kai says before getting up to see him having random cards similar to Bryan.

"No, don't quit yet, you have to strip." Tala says whilst pouting at Kai as he re-fills his cup with some brandy and ice.

"Fine, I'm shuffling this time." Kai says whilst all the cards get past to Kai as he sits down.

"Okay, both of you have to take your socks off." Tala says as all three of them were wearing the same amount of clothing.

"Question time for both of you, if you was gay, what would you like in a guy?" Tala asks whilst Kai raises his eye-brow before leaning back.

"If I was gay, I would like a considerate guy, not too bossy and not a dickhead, a healthy guy and someone who respects me for me, and someone that wasn't too into his vanity and suck up to himself." Kai says as Tala smiles.

"Arw, that was so cute of you Kai, gave me a tear." Tala joked before earning a punch on his arm.

"Ouch that must've hurt, anyways I would like a fun guy to be with, adventurous, brave, someone willingly to take risks and keep his pride high but not too high, I'd like someone considerate and romantic and not a guy that could be a total asshole." Bryan explained whilst Tala pretends to cry.

"I know you all want me." He says to have an ice-cube down his pants by Kai whilst Tala jumps up screaming.

"Got this on record?" Kai asked Bryan.

"Yep." Bryan says whilst recording Tala strip and act like a lunatic screaming 'lord help me'.

A couple of minutes later Tala comes back with his clothes back on, glaring at the two.

"You hoes aren't loyal." He says before sticking his tongue out and placing a blunt in his mouth.

"Never said we we're." Kai replies to give the cards out.

They all looked at their cards whilst Kai takes another one to smirk at his set. Looking at the other two with mixed emotions, Kai decided to lay down the news.

"Full house." Kai says as he displays his down.

"I'm out." Tala says laying his down to see the worst cards in his hands.

"Well I hate to admit but I have the king-ten-high flush." Bryan says whilst Kai takes a shot of brandy before glaring at Bryan.

"Just when Kai thought he was wining." Tala comments as he smirks.

"Shut up." Kai spites back.

"Shirts off boys, question; snog marry avoid with Ray, Brooklyn or Miguel?" Bryan asks whilst Kai and Tala take their shirts off.

"Okay me first, I would snog Ray, marry Miguel, and avoid Brooklyn." Tala says whilst Kai smokes his blunt before wondering for a few seconds.

"Marry Ray, snog Miguel and avoid Brooklyn." Kai answers while silence laid there.

"What?" Kai says to feel both of them stare at him.

"You two are harsh; avoiding Brooklyn by the both of you." Bryan shuffles the cards in his hands while Tala and Kai shrug their shoulders.

"I wouldn't want to be in bed with a sadist." Kai says.

"Agreed." Tala agrees to pick up his 5 cards to sigh.

"I'm out again." Tala says before laying his cards down.

"Yeah, me too." Bryan says to his random set he has no competition with.

"Then I'm the winner." Kai says to reveal his strong set of cards he could easily win with.

"Pants off, question for you two is, are you gay?" Kai asks whilst silence went around the room. Tala and Bryan stripped but they looked at each other before looking at Kai.

"I'll admit it, I am." Tala says whilst Kai raises his eye-brow, guessing he was the blatant one as eyes went to Bryan.

"Sure, yeah, I am too." Bryan says whilst Kai shrugs his shoulder before grinning.

"Kiss me, and I'll see who's the best kisser." Kai suggested before Bryan spat out his vodka and Tala coughing furiously off his blunt.

"You sure?" Bryan asked before wiping his mouth.

"Well it'll more amusing then this." Kai says before walking into the living room whilst the other two followed.

Before Kai could sit down he was pinned against the wall by Tala before getting pulled into a passionate and dominant kiss, seeing Tala blush like his hair Kai decided to give the same passion back, licking his bottom lips before playing with each other tongues Bryan huffed.

"That's not fair, I'm after Tala." Bryan said before going back into the kitchen and grabbing his blunt and sitting on the couch.

Kai felt Tala smirk as he let go of Kai to then feel Tala hands roam around Kai body, feeling how soft and dominant the kiss was, Kai started to feel hot whilst Bryan came in between.

"My turn." Pulling Tala and Kai apart was like taking two opposite magnets apart, as they both kind of were like magnets and looked like the same colours too.

Bryan lifted Kai to wrap his legs around his waist as Bryan was the strong one to be able to lift Kai and put him on his back on the couch, Bryan was on top as Kai could definitely tell the difference between Tala and Bryan kiss. Minutes later as each other kiss deepened Tala pulled them apart not wanting to get jealous.

"Okay who was the best?" Bryan and Tala was sitting on the floor while Kai tried to get his breathing back into shape, blushing into a red he looked at them both, sitting at his feet, looking at him like little kids wanting candy.

"Both of you win." Kai says before putting a hand above his mouth, trying to breathe in a regular pace and get his heart to slow down.

"Arw, no fair… then can we see who can suck -."

* * *

**WHOA! Let's end it there! Woo~ got a little carried away there, but no let's keep that little bit at the rated M section. Yaoi isn't my strongest points and this is actually my first time writing a yaoi one-shot, sorry if it sucks.**

**Wow, well I hope you enjoyed it **Kiscia**! And the rest of you cool people!**

**indraniFOREVER ~** Thank you for the review and lovely request, I love the idea and I'll get to it next since you're my next requester. I hope you enjoyed this! X

**Kiscia ~ **OMG! Agreed! Life sucks, it sucks so much that anime characters can't come to life. Lol I guess we're the reason why they can't come to life, we'll be fighting over for Kai. XD haha anyways I hope you enjoy this one-shot drabble you've requested and long waited for, hehe I didn't want to get carried away, but I hope you like it and thank you for the awesome review. X

**MasterExpose ~ **Yay and this is another update! :D Omg I know right, if I had that offer I know I wouldn't reply with a word answer… heh heh, lol me and my dirty mind XD Your one-shot will arrive soon as I'm drafting it up, but I hope you enjoyed this update and thank you for your amazingly amusing review. X

**Nami ~ **Haha Ikr! I would be just sitting their smirking like an idiot and to reply 'what you waiting for?' haha omg I would kill to be in that position if Kai was real. Thank you for cool review, I hope you enjoy this update. X

**izza-x23 ~**Arwww, I'm glad you liked it, thank you for your request! X

**ShortBusHero ~ **I know! The requests and ideas I'm receiving from everyone are awesome and the ideas are like wow, I love it. I love your request and hopefully I get to it ASAP. Thank you for your request and lovely review and I hope you enjoy this update! X

**IceIceFire ~ **Omg lol I'm the same! Sometimes I put things on hold just to finish off a story I'm reading that Kai is in. XD Lol I hope you enjoy this update and thank you for your amusing review. X

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Sheezus sending billions of hugs and kisses to you all! Take care! Xo**


	5. Birthday Suit - indraniFOREVER

**Requester: **indraniFOREVER

**Slight smut/lemon/lime (whatever you call it) is in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade, OC or the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Birthday Suit

"Come on Indrani, let us see your outfit, everyone isn't here yet and it's only me and Hilary!" Ray whispered loudly at the door, on the other side was a girl twirling in her white cami-dress she bought on the weekend, waking up extra early to put loose curls in her jet-black long wavy hair, her liquid black eyes giggled as she opened her bedroom door to let the two come in.

"Wow, you look beautiful Indrani." Hilary compliments, make her twirl around whilst Ray smiled .

"I agree with Hilary, oh happy birthday Indrani, growing up so fast." Ray says to have a 'what-the-fuck' look thrown at him by Hilary.

"Arw, thank you guys, but do you think this dress makes me look… _bigger?_" Indrani asked them both, looking at her dress and then to them they shake their heads. The dress still showed off Indrani to-die-for curves men drool over when she didn't even know it.

"It doesn't, if anything you classy and glamourous." Sitting on her bed as she took those compliments into mind whilst she puts on her long-waited shoes to finally wear out of the box, a pair of white ankle strap heels she was highly excited to put on.

Looking down at her manicure feet and nails she was glad to have French pedicure and manicure and nothing else.

Getting up with her new shoes on, Indrani felt like a woman, her curves still showing through the dress as it was mid-thigh length she felt more confidence. And she knew confidence is sexy but don't go too far.

Everyone started to arrive later on the day and Indrani felt more and more nervous, she knew the people that were coming, it was just the butterflies eating her up. It was 6 o'clock now and Indrani felt like she's in her room for ages, opening her bedroom door to hear everyone talking and having drinks and snacks she walks down the hallway to open the door as the lights were off all of sudden she closes the door to just stand there in the darkness until the lights came back on.

"Happy birthday Indrani!" Everyone yelled whilst Indrani was nothing more than shocked, she held on the door handle tightly for letting go as she smiled.

"Ooh, look at you and your outfit, you look adorable babes." Mariah says as she was dress in a baby pink skater dress as Hilary was in a yellow floral playsuit.

"Arw, thank you Mariah, your dress is so you." Indrani replied back as they both giggled.

"I know right." Bursting into a laugh, Indrani looked around for Kai, wondering where he went or if he was here.

"Happy birthday Indrani, damn if I was Kai I would be in my birthday suit all-day for you." Brooklyn whispered into her ear as Indrani felt a little un-easy, she didn't like Brooklyn that much, not after how he bladed against Kai.

"Thank you Brooklyn -."

"Anything going on?" Tala asked, glaring at Brooklyn slightly as Indrani shakes her head.

"Nope, Brooklyn was just telling me that he would be in his birthday suit all-day for me if he was Kai." Indrani said blatantly, not really realising what she had just said whilst Tala smirks at his best-friend naïve-ness but glares at Brooklyn for bringing an idea like that.

"Ignore him, Kai would have a better idea than that… common you have to cut your cake now, I'm starving!" Tala says before putting his hands on Indrani shoulder and moving her into the kitchen.

After Indrani cut her cake and the slices were given out, music went on as games were played like twister, truth or dare, beer pong between the "manly" guys, and karaoke. Indrani slipped away from the crowd before walking into her room, collapsing on her bed her head hit her pillow but it was uncomfortably poking her head. Sitting up as she lifted her pillow to see a wrapped gift and card, Indrani opened the card to notice it was Kai hand-writing and his card given to her.

_To Indrani_

_Happy birthday, I hope you enjoy this party everyone planned, and I hope you enjoy my gift to you. Wear it and meet me outside the royals, I'll be waiting there…_

_Kai Hiwatari x_

Blushing deeply as she opened the 2 gifts she noticed there. Opening the big one to see it was a perfume, Indrani felt excited as she sprayed it onto her inner wrists, base of her throat, behind the ear lobes, onto her chest, inner thighs, behind the knees and inner elbows she sprayed it into the air as she allowed it to mist over her.

Sitting back down as she opened the second gift which was a little box, inside the little dark velvet red box was a ring and necklace, the necklace was a heart with a message carved on it saying _'belongs to Kai Hiwatari'_ as the inside message in the ring says _'Yours K.H'._

Smiling and blushing deeply she put the necklace on and the ring on her right hand finger next to her pinkie, she grabbed a denim over-sized jacket before putting these away safely Indrani opened her bedroom door to look around the hallway.

"Shh, come this way." Tala says as he knew she was going to Kai, looking outside to see sunset, Indrani followed Tala outside, and somehow they made it outside the dojo.

"Thank you Tala!" Indrani said before hugging him as she ran towards the place her and Kai first met, outside the royals where he bumped into her and not apologising for it, and until they got re-introduced but as soon as they passed Indrani grew strong feelings for Kai, but she became too nervous to talk to him or approach him scared that he might snap at her.

Running and crossing the streets, Indrani felt excited, her heartbeat sped faster and faster as she turned around the corner to see him standing there, hands in his pockets looking around whilst Indrani fixed herself and got her breathing normal as she walked towards Kai, in the corner of his eye he saw her, his heart skipped beats as he watched her approach him, smiling.

"Thank you for the gifts Kai." Indrani says as he smirks, being taller than her and most people as he was 6'4 whilst Indrani was 5'4 with the heels on she was 5'8, Kai walked to her as he grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss. A very passionate kiss.

Feeling his lips against hers was a dream come true, he kept it dominant yet gentle as he licked her bottom lip, not opening her mouth just yet she kissed back with the same passion before pulling back.

Kai could feel her heartbeat beat against his chest, smelling the perfume Kai brought for her he felt happiness rise inside of him, letting go as she was blushing like crazy, not expecting that from the lone wolf he is.

"Come on." He said before grabbing her hand as he locked his fingers with hers, walking into the hotel they went up the elevator whilst Indrani took her jacket off for feeling too hot.

The doors opened as Kai grabbed her hand, walking towards the room he booked he opens the door before letting her walk in, locking the door behind him he puts on the bed side lamp, taking his scarf off she sat down on the bed.

She looked up at him innocently, taking her heels off Indrani walks towards the window to pull the curtains apart, seeing the night-sky come in.

Kai watched her as he removed his jacket and tank top to stand there topless.

"Indrani." He says as she turns around to blush as she looks away.

"Look at me." He orders as she looks at him, standing there topless across the room she looks at him.

"Why me?" He asked, Kai wondered, every time he would try to get close she would disappear before he knew it, he always watched how shy and timid she was around him, but he wanted to see her crazy happy loud side everyone else gets to see. She looks out the window before sighing.

"There's so much to say, I've always loved your confidence, the pride you keep high, you're never scared about anything, you take risks and still try even if you lost, I've always and still will adore you, you put everything else first before you take care of yourself, after everything you've been through here you are standing strong knowing what you'll being doing next, at first I felt my heart beat when I met you, but I pushed that to aside knowing a guy like you wouldn't take interest, but afterwards when I got know you, those feelings remained and grew from afar, I was just scared to approach you in case you'll snap at me or just ignore me and feel like I'm one of those fan-girls." Smiling she looked at Kai before taking a breath in.

"You've given the best present I could ask for, and Kai." She looked at him in the eye as he was him in awe.

"Yeah?"

"I will always love you, no matter what sin you do; I will always be in love you, not what you do, just you being the way you are." Indrani confessed as she was blushing anymore. She smiled as Kai ran a hand through his hair before saying.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier? All this time I thought you was scared of me, I didn't think you would like a guy that I am, you've seen my cold sides but now I want to express my feelings for you." Kai said as he walked up to her before pulling Indrani into a hug, lifting her head to look at him, he picked her up as her legs wrapped around his hips to get pulled into a kiss.

They both kissed each other with the same passion until Kai licked the bottom of her lip to be granted with access as they both played with each other tongues, the lips kept lip locked whilst Kai started to walk towards the bed as he put Indrani on her back, her hands ran through his hair whilst Kai hands roamed around her body.

Taking hold of her shoulder straps, Kai pulled them down as he was between her legs, allowing him as she panted whilst they let go, her breathing was heavy as Kai removed her dress whilst she was left in her white lace panties. Planting a kiss on her neck down her chest before making contact with her nipple Kai tugged, licked and sucked whilst Indrani was really sensitive before he stopped, looking at him get lower and lower, Indrani covered her face as she started to blush.

"Don't be embarrassed." Kai says as he grabs the side of her panties.

"You okay?" Kai asked as she looked at Kai before at the ceiling.

"Don't ask if I'm okay, just do it." She said as Kai chuckled, pulling her panties down as he split her legs apart to bite his lip.

"Look at me Indrani." Kai says as he hovers over Indrani, rubbing her woman-hood as he grabs both of her wrist with his left hand as he pins her, feeling her jerk to his touch he pushes a finger through feeling her gasp at another finger.

Changing position as Kai took his trousers off along with his boxers; he laid on his back with her on-top. Kai licked his fingers as she watched him, moving forward to kiss him as she tasted herself on his tongue, Kai slowly inserted, knowing she was a virgin until now.

Feeling him enter as he started to move up and down, he quickened his pace and power whilst Indrani moaned before having his lips latch on hers.

"I love you too Indrani." Kai whispered into her ear whilst the night stayed young.

* * *

**And, I'll end it there, I didn't want the love scene to be too detailed or then it would get moved into the rated M section, I don't know though, I think later I'll change the rating to rated M since I'm accepting smut one-shots.**

**Anyways… What do ya think? Goddam I was giggling through this like crazy! XD**

**I hope you enjoyed this **indraniFOREVER**!**

**ShortBusHero ~ **Oh my god, same here! Whenever I read Kai with another guy I'm like… WHY? My most recent notice is seeing most cute/fit/hot guys turn gay, I mean when you see a cute guy walk down the street and then he links hands with another guy and pecks… WHY YOU DAMMIT! Anyways thanks for the review and request! X

**Kiscia ~ **Haha I love ya too :3, yeah that was my first time writing yaoi and I feel proud of myself accomplishing that, I felt a little uneasy writing Kai with another **2** guys but it's all good now, lol I'm glad you enjoyed it, if you have any more requests, just let me know and I hope you enjoy this update. Thanks for the review and awesome request. *hugs back* X

**Superrbia (ch3) ~ **Yeah, I didn't see your review but I'm glad you still reviewed for chapter 3. Lol, Calm down girl! You need to slow down 'because I'll be joining you, you get Hiromi and I'll get Kai ;P

**Superrbia (ch4) ~ ***passes tissues* damn you okay? Lol do you want to know how I feel writing all this one-shots and having Kai be a dirty boy in them. XD I feel like a big pervert and creep! XD Haha thank you for your intriguing review. X

**indraniFOREVER ~ **Wow… you kissed your cousin because of truth and dare? Daammnnn! Lol if I was there I'll be routing for ya both! XD Yeah I get what you mean, but I would like a gay-friend who's girly and all to talk to and shit… Hehe no more dying now, lol I hope you've enjoyed your request, if you have anymore, feel free to let me know ;) oh and thank you for your lovely request and review. X

**Rebelle Boss ~ **Haha I'm sure everyone would do too! XD I'm single and ready to mingle and for Kai of course I'll be taking every chance I get! Thank you for your review. X

**MasterExpose ~ **Oh don't you worry, I'm having fun writing these ;D I have A LOT of time on my hands since I haven't got much to do on my summer break, 6 weeks off with nothing but writing fan-fiction of Kai. Thanks for the review hon! X

**IceIceFire ~ **Haha my first time writing yaoi and yay it didn't suck so bad XD oh my god the things well do if they were alive. O.O I'd say the ideas everyone have is just purely toture. Thank you for da review! X

* * *

**My ramble & rant … You can read it if you want to, you don't have to… Eh…**

**That's all of it for now and I hope you enjoy your first week of your summer break if you're in the UK… and I hope you are enjoying your summer break if you're in the USA… I don't know about the rest of the world but yeah… ENJOY THE SUMMER GUYS!**

**But in the UK, I'm dying, I can't sleep because it's too hot for me, its funny how people in the USA are like that's so cold! When I message about the temperature and here I am with 6 iced water bottles to help me through the night, how can it be cold? It's boiling here and seriously when me and my mates went to Drayton Manor (theme park) for a day we was waiting in line for the ride 'Ben 10' because we're so badass like that *sarcasm* oh my freaking lord the line was huge! It went round in a circle and then through this tunnel thing and then in a zig-zag and let me tell you, we wasn't waiting outside, it was in a building and it was hot I felt like my make-up was going to melt off.**

**But during that two bitches think they're so higher than everybody I mean common, you're in a waiting line with A LOT many people and you don't expect to get nudged bitch? Haven't you been in a concert? Haven't you been in big shopping mall? I mean I'm a college student, but this bish was a primary or secondary school teacher and she was like 'for fuck-sake I've been nudged 3 times, calm the fuck down' and I was like 'bitch please, this is a line with a primary school behind us waiting with hype little kids, and I've had people step on my foot many times and elbowed, nudging isn't an excuse'. I got in my zone afterwards but I swear jnwijenrfbhwjfnziwe!**

**The second bitch was like, not towards me but towards my bisexual girlfriends when all they did was peck and the women goes 'can you not do that nasty thing here?' that's all I heard I was like wtf? If it was a straight couple she wouldn't care but because it was two girls, why you have a problem? My mate just laughed in her face, but I would have been like… Who are you to me? Yes you're a stranger, and I don't remember my mom telling me to listen to strangers so yeah, mind your damn business.**

**Ruined my day but we didn't let it get to us.**

**But if you ever have a chance to go on a stand-up ride, take it! It will be the best thing you can ever do! **

**That's my rant… Did anything happen with you guys? Something like my problem somewhere? I swear I'm nice, it's just some people bring the worst out of me.**

* * *

**Anyways… Sheezus sending cyber huggies and kisses! Take care! XO**


End file.
